


Puzzle

by NykoKaamos



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, 轻松短故事
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 伊万在训练场上遇到了一只兔子，就在听说莫德里奇突然消失的那一天。





	Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> 没什么内容，快速写完的一个故事。

 

**1**

    听说莫德里奇失踪了。

    睡过头的拉基蒂奇没来得及阅读手机里堆攒了一夜的未读消息，匆匆开车赶往训练基地后才从队友口中得知此消息。

    “伊万，听说你们克罗地亚的队长失踪了？”

    “失踪？”

    “对，新闻都在报道。”

    “我没来得及看……”

     锁屏界面上的一长串未读消息有“ _Breaking News_ _：皇马球星莫德里奇深夜于家中突然失踪_ ”的新闻推送，有来自足协和国家队队友的邮件和简讯，还有科瓦契奇在清晨发来的 _“队长是不是去找你了？”_ 。

    未来记得及阅读新闻和一一回复简讯和未接来电，拉基蒂奇就被叫去训练。放下手机前他快速地给莫德里奇传了条简讯，就在对方昨夜给他发的“ _先不聊。我待会和卡里姆有约，是时间去换衣服了。他的女儿最近开始和他吵架，他想来问我该怎么带小孩_ _:D_ ”下方。

* * *

 

**2**

    莫德里奇失踪的事成了今日训练的热门话题。

    队友们无恶意地调侃“国家德比时勉强可以轻松点了”，然后互相分享从媒体和朋友那儿得到的消息。

    事情是昨晚与莫德里奇有约的本泽马发现的。他在约好的地方等候了半小时不见对方出现，打了几通电话、发了几条简讯后也不见回复，于是大感不妙地跑去报警。

    彻夜调查的警方在查看莫德里奇家附近的监控录像后，发现对方在训练结束回家后便未再出过家门。而住宅和车库内一切正常，未有任何被盗窃的痕迹。他的手机放在衣帽间地板上，旁边是被换下的家居服，显示莫德里奇的最后出没地或许是衣帽间。锁屏界面上是无尽头的询问行踪的讯息，解锁密码被破译后蹦到警方面前的是 Instagram 界面，显示着莫德里奇在失踪前正在给拉基蒂奇的最新帖子留言，无非又是爱心和带着爱心眼的表情。

    说到这里时，皮克朝拉基蒂奇那边看了眼，安慰道肯定会找回来的，说不定是本泽马把人藏起来了，毕竟他如此可爱人人都喜欢，但自己也清楚这不是本泽马的锅。

    拉基蒂奇心不在焉地训练。他坐在皮球上、托着下巴没心思地看风景，目睹到扛着大炮的摄影师，心想自己今天或许又要被写什么 _“暂时失去并肩作战好兄弟的克_ _罗_ _地_ _亚_ _人的沮_ _丧_ _一日”_ ，于是不太高兴地低头看绿草。

    ——然后他看到一只浅咖色的兔子从身后跳出来，蹦到画面中央，伸出两只前爪攀上拉基蒂奇的小腿。

    “你……你从哪里来的？”拉基蒂奇惊讶地问。

    问了也是白问，兔子听不懂人话。它一蹦，蹦上拉基蒂奇结识的大腿，长耳还滑过了他的下巴。仿佛寻找到安全感十足的庇护所，兔子在温暖的大腿上趴下。

    但正在上班的拉基蒂奇没法腾出时间和精力照顾这一坨软毛。他抱着兔子起身，动作小心翼翼地宛如抱着出生的婴儿，朝场边走去，将兔子交给了工作人员。抱着它时，他想，这兔子虽小，但肌肉似乎很发达，总之它不瘦弱。

    分别时，兔子水汪汪的大眼无辜地与拉基蒂奇对视，同时四肢艰难地在半空中乱蹬，仿佛认定了只要拉基蒂奇一个人，其他人都不要。

    “……没事的。”拉基蒂奇摸摸兔子手感极好的头，说。然后目送着工作人员将可怜的仍在挣扎的兔子抱走。

 

* * *

 

**3**

    然而兔子没有打算放过拉基蒂奇。

    他也不知道这小东西是怎么从工作人员手中溜出来的——不过听说此物种一直身手敏捷，那倒也不奇怪。总之，当他关上车门准备回家时，听到从放在副驾驶座上的包里传出奇怪的声响。拉开拉链，不久前刚见过的长耳弹出。

    兔子探出圆圆的脑袋。拉基蒂奇看到它的眼睛上方有一条黑线，将两只兔耳相连，看上去不是被笔画的、而是天生如此，这让他想起了莫德里奇的发带。兔子伸出短腿、爬出空间窄小的包，朝拉基蒂奇的大腿爬去。

    “你啊……”拉基蒂奇知道这兔子已经跟定他了，无奈地说。

     毛茸茸似乎以为拉基蒂奇又要抛弃自己，对着腹部的脑袋往T恤上蹭了蹭。

     开着车的人默认这与他不同物种的动物能够听懂人话，继续说：“可以是可以。但是现在我在开车，坐在我腿上不安全，要是急刹车了怎么办？啊，怎么没有个汽车公司开发出宠物安全带？”

    他伸出一只手，准备把腿上的动物重新抱进副驾驶上的包中，却看它乖乖地自己爬了回去。

    或许它真的能听懂人话。拉基蒂奇看着那探出来的脑袋，高兴地想。

 

* * *

 

**4**

    很快地，他又不高兴了。

    来自警方的电话在拉基蒂奇停好车后打来。他们问，昨日的莫德里奇有什么异常表现吗，今天他见到过莫德里奇吗，有没有收到什么来自绑匪的勒索消息。

    “卢卡昨晚一切正常，他说要和本泽马碰面，然后就没再和我聊天了。今天……”拉基蒂奇伸出空着的手摸兔子耳朵，“……我没见到过他。勒索什么的也没有。很抱歉，我不能帮上忙。我也是在今早才得知他失踪的消息的。”

    “噢，不必抱歉，拉基蒂奇先生。”

    “调查有什么新进展吗？”

    “没有太多。我们翻看了莫德里奇先生手机里近一周的简讯和照片等，没有什么有价值的发现。”

    “……都看了？”

    “呃，是的。”

     天，要是警方把莫德里奇手机里那些二人私密合照和简讯公布，那就很不好了。

    拉基蒂奇坐在家门前，看夕阳与怀里的兔子，伤感地继续说：“可以保密吗？”

    “什么？”

    “我和卢卡的那些……东西。”

    讲到此处，他看到原本安静的兔子突然躁动，在他怀中猛地乱蹭，企图用脑袋去蹭拉基蒂奇手中的手机。

    “别动。”拉基蒂奇轻声安抚兔子，继续听电话。

    “……好、好的。”

    “谢谢。工作辛苦了。如果有需要我的地方，请和我联系。”

    挂断电话，他伸手去顺兔子背部的毛，发现兔子好像能懂它的情绪，原本的躁动换成了平静，背部在有规律地一起一伏。

    他盯兔子那被夕阳余晖镀了金边的浅咖色毛发，又想到了莫德里奇。再看看兔子的脑袋和瞪圆的眼睛，说：“你可真像它。”

    兔子愣了一秒，然后又往拉基蒂奇怀里用力地钻，仿佛在害羞。

    拉基蒂奇继续观察兔子的毛发，感觉这个颜色的兔子不太常见。或许……兔子原本是白色的，只是在外流浪已久，才变成了这个看上去有些脏兮兮的样子？

    ——今晚该给它洗个澡。

    揉着兔子的后脑勺，他又想起某人手感绝佳的头发来。

    “卢卡，你去哪里了呢？”拉基蒂奇自言自语。

     兔子又往他胸膛撞了撞。

     拉基蒂奇认为这是对方不耐烦与饥饿的信号，于是立刻切换出微笑，怀抱着小动物起身，说：“好了，我们回家吧。”

 

* * *

 

**5**

    晚饭后，他为兔子洗澡。

    令拉基蒂奇失望的是，兔子在沐浴后仍旧是浅咖色，而不是他期待的雪白。

    他手拿着吹风机，坐在浴缸边抱着兔子为其吹干湿漉漉的毛发。曾听说猫在听到吹风机声音时会害怕、受惊吓以至跑开，不知道兔子是否也如此。但怀里的这只，很乖，只是吹风机偶尔掠过耳朵时会折下耳朵，其它时候则一动不动，让拉基蒂奇甚至怀疑它已入睡。

    “好了。”拉基蒂奇抚摸对方脑袋上那一道连接双耳的黑线，心想这果然是天生如此、没法洗下，“你自己去玩吧。”

    放下吹风机，他抱着兔子往浴室外走，把它放到门外。

    兔子定定地坐在门前，似乎无离开的意愿。  

    “我要洗澡，你不能看——虽然你和卢卡很像，但是你不能看……”

    毛茸茸纹丝不动。

    拉基蒂奇缓缓掩上门，说：“你……快走吧。”

    对方折下一只耳朵，眼中尽是不满。拉基蒂奇同它通过那一条仅剩的门缝隙对视、僵持，看看谁先屈服，宛如他年轻时和莫德里奇爱的年轻情侣都爱搞的甜蜜酸臭一套——看看谁先挂电话。

    他想起以前对莫德里奇用的那一招——耍耍委屈与任性，年长者总会答应的。于是，拉基蒂奇露出委屈的眉头，对着不开心的兔子说：“……你先走。”

    兔子放弃般地深呼吸，然后扭头，留给拉基蒂奇圆滚滚的背部与屁股，和莫德里奇生气时的背影无差。

    “咔哒”一声，本该被轻松关上的门终于能从这场幼稚的闹剧中逃出。

 

    踏进浴缸前，拉基蒂奇再拿起放在洗漱台的手机，打开他与莫德里奇的聊天界面。

_“你到底去哪里了？我好想你。千万别出事。”_

快摁下“发送”时他想起莫德里奇的手机正在警方那里，最终只将那一行字留在了输入框成为无法被传送的草稿。

    “到底去哪了……”他对着洗漱台上莫德里奇的漱口杯与牙刷问。

   

    门外响起“咚”的声音，拉基蒂奇放下手机走到门边，急忙打开门。

    他期待的莫德里奇突然出现在家中的场面没出现，出现的只有明明该离开、却一直在原地偷听的、脑袋撞上门的兔子。

    “疼吗？”

    肯定很疼。拉基蒂奇的手穿过门缝，去揉兔子的脑袋，心想自己为何对一只不同物种的小玩意那么设防，让他看自己洗澡也不会怎样。这全是他的错。

    小东西没回答——它当然没法回答——转过身，离开拉基蒂奇的抚摸，一蹦一跳地朝卧室的方向蹦去。

 

    竟然还生气了。

    和某人一样，虽然平日单纯无害，但也会有脾气。

 

* * *

 

**6**

    拉基蒂奇趴在床上敲键盘，在 Google 上搜索莫德里奇失踪事件的最新动态，时不时回复国家队队友的消息。

_“我们没有分手——你在想什么呢？我和他怎么会分手——所以不可能是失恋出走。况且警方也说了，他昨晚没离开过家。”_

打完这行字时，床边响起声响。拉基蒂奇挪到床边低头一看，原来是刚从卫生间回来的兔子想要爬上床，但因为身子和腿够不着，只能艰难地勾住垂落的床单。

    伸出手，拉基蒂奇将兔子抱进被窝，就在他的手肘旁。

    最初相遇时，他以为这是一只流浪兔，但相处了几小时后发现它却熟知想要上厕所时该朝卫生间蹦去、而不是随地大小便。当然，兔子无法使用人类使用的马桶，拉基蒂奇在马桶旁放置了猫砂盆——他以前收养出现在家门口的流浪猫时准备的，可惜后来流浪猫跑走了。

    兔子还会整理他的东西，用短粗的小腿把他放在客厅沙发或茶几上的凌乱小物摆整齐。

    此外，光是兔子能听懂人话这一点就很惊奇了。

    拉基蒂奇想起什么，扯了几张放在床头的纸巾，重新抱起兔子。

   “要把屁股给擦干净。”

    兔子不吵不闹，乖乖趴着等拉基蒂奇慢慢朝它伸来的手。却在纸巾擦过屁股时开始乱动。

    “等等，卢卡你别乱动……”

    是的，拉基蒂奇在洗澡时给他的新朋友想了一个名字，同样是卢卡，但不是莫德里奇的“Luka”，而是换了个字母的“Luca”，姓氏当然是拉基蒂奇。

    兔子完全不听，继续乱动，最开始是用腿踢拉基蒂奇的手指，后来是在原地傻乎乎地转圈抗议。

    “求你听话一点……”

    拉基蒂奇越发无奈。突然，他想起这只兔子莫名其妙地极喜欢黏自己，一秒都不愿分开，于是想出了威胁招数。

    轻拍兔子卢卡的屁股，拉基蒂奇坏笑着说：“不擦干净，今晚就没法和我一起睡觉。”

    兔子停下转圈动作，再挪了挪身子，屁股乖乖地对着身后的人类。

    拉基蒂奇边擦着卢卡的屁股，边捏着它的耳朵，心想“你虽然有时候有些脾气，但还是可爱的”。

 

* * *

**7**

他与它一同趴在笔记本电脑前看新闻。

    拉基蒂奇同兔子卢卡诉说莫德里奇今日失踪的事，其中夹杂着大量的个人心理描写——表达他有多想念莫德里奇，有多希望对方不要出事，要是出了什么事，那么他也活不下去——宛如偶像剧男主。虽然这么温柔的一般是男二。

    “你说，他会回来吗？”抚摸着兔子卢卡的背部，拉基蒂奇问。

     兔子点点头，过了一会儿，又缓缓地摇头。

     “算了，你也不知道。”

     拉基蒂奇放弃般地叹气。看了眼朋友和队友们发来的信息，毫无进展、毫无希望。他无能为力地关掉电脑，即将入睡。毕竟明天还要上班。

    他原本期待兔子睡在枕头旁，但或许是因为夜里有些冷，又或许是它真的格外喜欢他，于是，兔子卢卡最终睡在拉基蒂奇胸膛前，半只身子埋在被下，半只露在空气中，脑袋靠近拉基蒂奇的心脏，听他棉布下的咚咚巨响。

    他对兔子说睡个好觉吧，明天有人会送来兔粮，你一定喜欢。然后他道晚安，心想，另一个卢卡不在，但这里还有另一个卢卡可以说晚安。还算好，还算。

   

* * *

**8**

    拉基蒂奇在半夜醒来。

    实话说，他不确定前几个小时到底有没有完全入睡，总感觉是昏沉的半梦半醒，因为莫德里奇失踪的事一直盘踞在他的脑海。

    他不太清醒，摸着怀里的乱毛时还以为是通常会在这个位置出现的莫德里奇，摸了一会才想起是兔子卢卡。

    手机显示现在是凌晨三时，推送的消息告诉他现在仍没有什么线索。

    他一篇篇地看最新的无望的报道和 Twitter 上的动态，再翻同莫德里奇的合照，拉手的，接吻的，情侣鞋的，情侣手柄的，不可描述的。对着手机屏幕的双眼渐渐闪起泪光。

    胸前的小脑袋挪了挪，不知是被手机灯光还是拉基蒂奇的动作声吵醒。

    “把你弄醒了？很抱歉。”拉基蒂奇把手机丢在枕旁，决心不再去想。

    但，它让他再想起了他，使他再哭。

    兔子卢卡朝拉基蒂奇的心脏对撞，摇摇头，似乎在叫他别哭。

   

* * *

**9**

    肿着眼的拉基蒂奇和兔子卢卡在家门口道别，然后提着包朝车走去。他边走边看新闻，一天多过去了，仍杳无音讯。

    他在今日的训练中仍提不起精神。结束后，在更衣室里换衣，他边换边没兴趣地同其他人聊。

    “哎呀，肯定没事的。”

     歪着头，拉基蒂奇平静地回答：“每个人都这么说。”

     他伸手去摸包里的手机，祈祷会有新的、好的消息。在摸到手机的冰冷平直边缘前，倒是先摸到了冒着热气的绒毛。

    ——兔子。

    天，它不是应该在家里的吗，是什么时候跟来的。拉基蒂奇一手摸出兔子，确定身旁的人都在聊天或低头玩手机时才小心地将其放在大腿上，弯着腰、将兔子裹在身下，他保持着奇怪的姿势同兔子讲话。

    “你不是应该在家吗？”语气里带了些责备。莫德里奇失踪一事让他已经够困扰了，现在还多了只随时都黏人过度的兔子。

    兔子卢卡直起身，亲拉基蒂奇的嘴唇。被偷吻的人脸一红，像是趁着恋人不在而偷偷与情人约会般做贼心虚。

    “好吧。原谅你这一次。”拉基蒂奇将坐在腿上的兔子卢卡往他腹部方向再拉了拉，确保队友们看不到，然后拿出手机开始看最新动态。

    一道白光是在这时候出现的，伴随着戏剧性的“嘭”的一声。

    拉基蒂奇感觉到腿上的重量突然加重，然后有双臂搭在他的肩膀上，同时有什么东西与自己的额头相抵。

    他在惊愕中抬眼。

    ——是失踪了一天多的莫德里奇。

    拉基蒂奇缓缓抬头，环视左右，所有人都朝他的方向看来。

 

    一个失踪的人——皇马人——出现在他们的更衣室。

    在拉基蒂奇的腿上。

    还他妈的是全身赤裸着的。

 

* * *

 

**10**

    消息不知道是谁传开的。就算没人传，拉基蒂奇开车载着莫德里奇离开的照片也被媒体们拍到了。

    总之，第二天的新闻，他俩都没敢看。

   

    后来，人们谈起莫德里奇突然变成兔子并赤裸着出现在巴塞罗那一事时，心想这真是一个谜。

    而他和拉基蒂奇到底有没有在谈恋爱？这个倒再也不是谜了。

 

**-fin-**


End file.
